


Strawberries in the Evening

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A snapshot of Eve's retired life.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Strawberry Fields
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Strawberries in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Choose Your Own Adventure April](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/2020/04/01/choose-your-own-adventure-april/) challenge, Desert Rosa: Make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yet. And with that, I have reached the treasure!

The corner bakery was small, humble, and theirs. It was a simple life, well as simple as waking up at three in the morning to start baking for the early crowd could be. At her age, she was just grateful they had a daughter to manage the late night after dinner customers who picked up dessert on their way home. Bella was a great daughter.

Eve and Strawberry couldn’t be more proud of her. Strawberry had actually rescued her on a mission, many years ago. Came across a brilliant young scientist, too young really for the work she was doing, and asked if she wanted to run away. She did. 

She’d been a temp for years, but when Eve and Strawberry retired from the service to open a bakery, well, her phenomenal chemistry skills were a perfect match for the kitchen. She whipped up desserts with inventive flavour combinations, made landmarks of chocolate perched on cupcakes, and always left their customers with a smile. 

As much as Eve had enjoyed her time at Six, this was a far better life. Retiring for wine on their roof to watch the sunset, having a three course home-cooked dinner, and snuggling with her wife in bed. No crazy agents, no boring meetings, and no more pencil skirts. 

Though if she saved an extra special earl grey infused loaf of bread for a quartermaster who still didn’t have a grey hair, and dark chocolate croissants for her former boss, and cardamon bagels for Bill, well, she was just making sure their most loyal customers would keep coming back.


End file.
